<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take my kisses (and keep the rest) by LilJiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534718">Take my kisses (and keep the rest)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji'>LilJiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drinking, Enemies at First, Everything related to pirate life i guess I wont tag everything thats not a tw, Harsh Language, Islands, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Platonic, Multi, OT8, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Sort Of, Thief hyunjin, but slow burn, mentions of heavy stuff, other minor ships - Freeform, read the notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin didn’t want to find himself in that situation, but now it’s kind of too late and he will probably stick with that for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flowers stole my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, hello.<br/>I want to put here a disclamer as well as a note to the whole thing.<br/>First, this is a work of fantasy, in no way it portrays the boys' personality. Also, this one especially, is about pirates and it's for fun. So anything that seems not historically correct, that's because I decided to be very vague about the temporary lines and real places. You do you but if you need to get a slight idea of that, consider it to be mostly inspired by Black Sails and the Colonialism of 1700s. Hope this makes a little bit of sense, but again, I wrote it for fun mostly and the aesthetic of it.<br/>The tags will be updated everytime I post a new chapter, as well as the ships and the rating will change to explicit in a couple chapters or so.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since he was young, stealing was like a talent of his. But it can't help him now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really planned this au long ago and honestly it's thanks to my friend lele that you can finally read the first chapter. She is also my beta reader and gave me so much feedback and ideas for this and other fics as well.<br/>So this is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it overall.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened long ago, maybe that was the first brick of that big wall he constructed, between him and the world. He’s always been alone, he’s always done shit for himself and by himself. But that time, maybe that’s when it all started to have such a fascinating <em>taste</em>.</p><p>He’s always been good at stealing. He stole food, stole money, stole from other poor people – not that he’s always been like that – and from the military service specially, his favorite victims.</p><p>And he’s been like that for years, and maybe the first actual time it happened, he was a little too happy for his own good. After that, he ended up doing better – or maybe it’s the case to say worse.</p><p>If the first time is a little blurred in his mind – due to shit he doesn’t want to bring back to his memories ever again – the second time he stole something is clear as day.</p><p>He could tell that story again and again.</p><p>He stole flowers from a balcony, and even if it may be completely trivial, insignificant even, it made his heart race.</p><p>He loves flowers, always did, and those beautiful little ones looked so perfect for his hair. He almost gasped at the easy way he did it, surprised by his own skills. Passing slowly near that window and the next second the flowers were gone. Everything felt so plain, but this little detail kind of gave his life a new turn, a new taste. An adventurous one. He is weak for flowers and he adores putting them in his long hair with ribbons he collects in a little bag he keeps in the little room he lives in.</p><p>Slowly but surely, jewels and all kind of ornaments for his hair replace them. He has now a little treasure hidden under his bed in the big and stupid decrepit house he lived in with all sort of people, from thieves to murderers – they are friends, he never risked, or at least, he doesn’t risk <em>much</em>.</p><p>Hyunjin was pretty new to that life at the time, he used to live only with sailors and on the sea, he knew what to do in every situation and had a future ahead, as unpredictable as the big oceans without confines. But things on that island changed him forever.</p><p>He used to live on earth land, long, long ago, until he got sick of that fake and sumptuous place and moved on a little island. What he learned when he grew up more was that, that place served as a Military base, not full of the army everywhere, but pretty present for Hyunjin to not try to steal from them.</p><p>Too much.</p><p>Of course, he doesn’t care much. Some may call him reckless, and other thieves refer to him as a lunatic. He tests his limits too much.</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll end up in prison.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll end up dead.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They will shoot you on sight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not worth it.”</em>
</p><p>Well, his life isn’t worth it without that anyway.</p><p>Not because stealing is his life; it’s more of a hobby, not even a job. He’s got a passion for it.</p><p>And Militaries are worth stealing from, because they have the most beautiful jewels, and clothes and quality food that they import from the big and exotic lands. Of course, they did all that taking advantage of slaves and other people.</p><p>Not like Hyunjin is a big fan of moralistic ideals, he even stole from graves once or twice. He does it for the sake of it. It’s fun, it gives good rewards – at least he can pay for prostitutes and have another bed to sleep in, even more comfortable – and if he ends up death, <em>well</em>, at least he had fun.</p><p>He knows most people with that hobby and they are all old men who are almost too old for that. And he steals from them too.</p><p>It’s not even his fault people are so slow, they don’t realize their money is gone the second they look too much at one of the tits out on display in that filthy place.</p><p>And anyways, it’s <em>his</em> filthy place, what gets in there stays in there. So the money stays in his hands, since he stays there mostly of the time.</p><p>It’s a syllogism, something powerful educated men learn about when reading complicated volumes of Aristotle – or was is Plato, he doesn’t quite remember – and it’s a reality others ignore; not his fault he saw what a book looks like and those old creeps never did all their life.</p><p>He knows other thieves are working for the <em>crown</em>, or what Hyunjin thinks it is supposed to be. He doubts the queen is interested much in that little land, but his isn’t the only <em>little land</em> there.</p><p>It’s been more than ten years since he’s lived in there and he adores the island. It for sure hosts too many people, <em>poor people</em>, and there’s little to not enough food for all. Luckily, he is good at stealing that too, and he doesn’t care who’s the victim, it’s natural selection after all.</p><p>The place he lives in is beautiful though. It’s full of his favorite flowers – some are poisonous but he learned a couple things about them too and he did from the prostitutes and those that called themselves witches.</p><p>There is also a brothel, he has a room there that’s his own (one of his famous rewards for his great hobby) and he enjoys staying there, but he sometimes feels too sad for those poor girls. And near the brothel, too many taverns. He hates to fight creeps in there, hates to go for a drink and find drunk men attempting to do stupid shit.</p><p>Some places he can’t go into are some old abandoned houses deep in the forests – <em>his</em> house is up a mountain and pretty far from the brothel – and the big municipal palace that is full of burocrats and all sort of haughty people he doesn’t even want to look at from afar. When he first got there, it was less disgustingly elevated, but they used every single thing they found and forced people to erect it.</p><p>There are some private houses too, mostly far from the coast, and they are pretty protected, which makes tempting the idea of stealing from those rich families. And again, why do rich people live there? On that island that is sinking itself?</p><p>When he first arrived, people lived differently. There wasn’t so much poorness and hunger. And illnesses around as well.</p><p>Now everything is getting worse, and even the trees are rebelling. You can’t eat much from them, and even go hunt animals is a luxury.</p><p>While the earth land he lived on when he was little has immense gardens and symmetrical constructions, the island has big trees with exotic fruits and is a wilder habitat.</p><p>While the earth land is full of pompous people, the island is full of all kind of people and again, Military more and more in every tavern he visits.</p><p>While the big land he first knew in his early years is less dangerous, the island is a mosaic of different types of criminals. And Hyunjin is one of them.</p><p>If he has to steal, to help others escape prison or anything else to survive, he does. He still is the luckiest of them all.</p><p>He lives in that house less than others, his home is the island, but a big part of his heart belongs to the sea. He is still friends with sailors, the same ones that brought him there, and he likes to play with them more. They don’t have to know what he does on his free time on the island, they suppose he is safe if he comes back the next time they meet. Hyunjin doesn’t care much, at least he can feel like he has a second place to go if something goes wrong.</p><p>He’s lived on that island long enough to know that it will not last long. He is not stupid, he knows how hard people want that place, those islands. And his is on that long list of places they need to control. It’s self-explanatory how much every single year, that place becomes poorer and how many navies land on the costs every time.</p><p>But he will not end up in prison, he will not end up like his other <em>friends</em>.</p><p>The sailors are what he calls more like <em>family</em>.</p><p>Although Hyunjin thinks he’s never known the true essence of that term.</p><p>A family, something he never had.</p><p>Something that he doesn’t truly craves, but it’s also something he’d like to have someday.</p><p>…</p><p>Something is clearly wrong today.</p><p>People are so nervous, he can’t hear clients at the brothel, but so many voices outside.</p><p>And he wakes in cold sweat.</p><p>Another nightmare, another day without rain.</p><p>The flowers on the table are almost death, a terrible inconvenience, he hates when flowers die, it’s like a part of him going away.</p><p>And another day in which he has to decide if to eat at the other house or stay at the brothel. He fell asleep quite rapidly last night and he woke up alone. Which it’s not so strange, he didn’t fuck anyone last night but he still finds it weird. He usually finds some girl in his bed anyways, hiding from creeps or from the <em>Mistress</em>.</p><p>This life was not clement with these poor women, Hyunjin sometimes wants to help them escape, but even so, where are they going to hide from men?</p><p>He’s not even in power to help himself much.</p><p>And speaking of that, his money is almost gone, and today still has an odd taste.</p><p>And smell.</p><p>Smoke smell.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p>It’s a little too early for this – not really, it’s past noon, probably two in the afternoon, but for him it’s like it’s only 4am – and he has no time to think about people burning shit again.</p><p>It’s the third time in two weeks.</p><p>Usually they burn brunches near the brothel and sometimes old houses in the central square, or what it remains of the square he saw first when he just arrived on the island.</p><p>He gets in his pants and takes one of the flowers in his hands. Life no longer flows in those petals. But the plant is still there, leaves twisted on each other, making it the token of frozen time. The petals are close to each other, Hyunjin doesn’t even remember what the name for that flower is. He only knows it’s his favorite, those fuchsia colored petals that now lost their pigmented enthusiasm.</p><p>Hyunjin takes the small bag under his bed and puts his hair in a half bun with the death flower, too messy to be his usual <em>elegant</em> self or whatever those perverts told him last night. Not that he thinks of himself as vulgar or dirty, he is pretty and many forget he’s a man, which to be honest makes him so uncomfortable. Those people would do anything to stick their dick in something, doesn’t matter men or women, if they look <em>fragile</em> enough for their liking.</p><p>Now, Hyunjin doesn’t think of fragile as an adjective to describe himself in any way. His bed gets blood bath like at least once a month – people there really think he is hiding so much money for some reason, but he doesn’t risk much – and in no way, he never lets his guard down, not even when he sleeps.</p><p>But today is different it seems.</p><p>He dreamed too much last night, slept in more than usual, and when he gets down the long and precarious stairs, he doesn’t like what he sees.</p><p>There is indeed thick smoke coming from outside, and invades the big empty hall now. No one’s on sight, and he needs to find someone quickly. Fortunately, he is glad to see he’s not the only one waking up just now, in a confused state.</p><p>Some of the other habitués are getting out of the rooms, the girls following down the stairs and <em>fucking finally</em> some familiar faces. And slowly, even more of his favorites girls getting down the stairs.</p><p>He looks around to see where the smoke is coming from, but he doesn’t see much.</p><p>The smoke is making his eyes sting, he can’t see fire anywhere near though. At least the fire is not in the brothel, it would have been a disaster if that was the case.</p><p>Hyunjin stops in his tracks, going in front of a broken window–<em>when</em> did that happen? He doesn’t remember a broken window last night.</p><p>He assumes at this point that someone came in last night and started a fire next to the brothel, he can now see it may be coming from the big front door, and whoever did that was waiting for it to burn enough to suffocate everyone or to get to the skeleton of the whole structure and make it collapse on itself. Hyunjin doubts it’s something different than this.</p><p>And in fact, the whole big door, being made of wood, has signs of burning, looking at it closely. He may have anticipated this, someone trying to shut down a big place like that, where money belongs to people, where a lot of different thieves and assassins usually find an excellent place to hide.</p><p>But who?</p><p>The Army?</p><p>They have so many reasons to, but they can just arrest or kill everyone on sight just easily as coming through that door.</p><p>Other thieves?</p><p>Only if they want to make it chaos for the sake of it.</p><p>Hyunjin feels suddenly in danger.</p><p>Everyone is awake and the people are gathering there to look for the fire and help extinguish it. He doesn’t care much though, he is pretty sorry for the whole place, but he needs answers.</p><p>He also has to wait till night for the sailors to come pick him – more like come see if he survived another week but he’ll definitely find a way to convince them to take him aboard if that’s the case – so he cannot be safe for the whole day. And he’s also hungry.</p><p>So, he eludes the people looking for him – they always do look for him, every single time something happens – because again, he doesn’t care, he can’t do anything now anyways.</p><p>He will not look back, he will not be in the big mix of victims of whoever did this. So he climbs out of a window, and sees many other people trying to fight the flames.</p><p>He follows the tracks of the fire with his eyes, clearly seeing better now since outside the smoke is less dense, and observes it took down a couple houses.</p><p>Maybe it’s the Military after all.</p><p>The bigger flags of <em>the crown</em> being erect over the palace also confirms his theory. This is the first warning.</p><p>And he will not wait for the second one, they will probably stop after that and do their worst.</p><p>Hyunjin has to get out of there in record time.</p><p>He starts running in the opposite direction, to <em>his</em> house, and for once in his ten years life since he’s lived there he regrets that the two places are too distant from one another. He could easily get caught on the way there and even if he chose that to be safe and not eventually lose two places at the same time if one of them had to completely become unlivable, he now hates it.</p><p>And his luck seems to put him in a difficult situation today, because militaries are everywhere, which is going to slow him down. And give time to the other pesters of that house to find his other bag. He needs to get to that and run to the ocean again and he’ll take so much now.</p><p>They also look better armed, and it’s worse for him of course.</p><p>Having more than one rifle is not really a good sign, and shotguns are his least favorites. Why not fight with daggers like real assassins? At the end of the day, they are murderers not less than him and any other on that island. They play that game of honor and <em>for the civilization</em> but their hands are just as blood strained as his, if not even more.</p><p>He also meets eyes with one of them, that looks at him from distance and his hand is on the shotgun the next second.</p><p>
  <em>Great.</em>
</p><p>He doesn’t want to kill him, but he has to at least hide. The problem is where, he cannot play hide and seek with one of the militaries all day, and if he calls the others, things could get too complicated for him. And today is the worst day to have a white blouse, his favorite nonetheless.</p><p>They are at fault, he feels it in his gut now.</p><p>And he never saw these people before, they also have something different in their uniforms, probably they just arrived on the island.</p><p>That may be the biggest problem of them all, but it’s not his to solve. This place can rot, he has to survive, he’ll not risk his life in this. Not for no rewards or no satisfying prize.</p><p>Even so, he is sad that he will probably have to leave this place, maybe even forever. He will not get to see the land be swallowed by the sea, the saddest thing of all.</p><p>He manages to hide under some settlings, the remains of a house he supposes and escapes somehow. And he has to run now, run and run and don’t look back.</p><p>He gets so exhausted, he doesn’t even have water with him, and he doesn’t even know if the house he is running to is still there.</p><p>He takes a break only to take a deep breath, and check if he is followed, before speeding again.</p><p>It takes almost two hours of long run to get there, and seeing from the distance, the place looks intact. But he knows inside it’s not as much.</p><p>The people he lives with are the worst, he knows he could end up killed, not because they are after him, but because they are stupid. They start dumb shit and then can’t solve it.</p><p>So he usually stays away from that place for a while, till everything goes back to normal. But not today. It will never be the same, and he doesn’t even want to know what destiny awaits them.</p><p>Or the island, and it makes him sad a little bit.</p><p>He gets at the door, panting hard and he can already hear too much movement inside, people rumbling and shouting. He opts to enter the house through a window, and finds the place in a chaotic state.</p><p>Almost pitiful.</p><p>People arguing, fighting and running around. Every single thing from there gone. And no one noticing him. He goes upstairs, still being ignored by the whole mess the others are making and flies to his room… which of course is upside down.</p><p>But the bag may still be inside.</p><p>It is a little one, almost too little to be seen easily, and it contains some money, his little collection of ribbons – the other ones he uses more are tied at his belt – and some jewels.</p><p>Moving the big headboard, now on the floor, he gladly sees that no one thought to search under the floor plank. He forces it with his hands, and after a while it moves and goes into pieces.</p><p>The little bag is there and Hyunjin sighs relived. He takes it and puts it in his bag, after looking inside to make sure everything is there.</p><p>He runs down the stairs unnoticed. He can see there are little to none people inside now and he can clearly see why.</p><p><em>They</em> are coming there, slowly but surely. And it took him too much to run there and he can’t go back to the town.</p><p>He has to take another route and run to the coast, waiting for the sailors to come – if they will, they would definitely be there and not at the harbor. And only when he will sail, he’ll feel free again, and safe.</p><p>And he has to be quick, it took him too much to get there, but he had to eat so he goes to the pseudo kitchen they have to look for something, not much but he finds bread and some water.</p><p>He drinks avidly, he has no time left, and puts the bread in his leather bag.</p><p>He gets out, people running everywhere panicked and he is losing it already. His whole world had to collapse someday, but he really didn’t think this soon. He looks at the house one last time, then at the far away town, and starts running again.</p><p>His head is all over the place, and he sees other people running in the same direction too. Who knows, maybe everyone has had that idea to run to the ocean. Or maybe they have boats that waits for them. He decides he doesn’t care either way, so he speeds up. He’s glad he’s used to running a lot. And he is glad he drank water before starting doing it again.</p><p>But he gets at the beach only an hour later, taking some breaks and looking again if he is followed.</p><p>He is so close now, he can basically hear the waves crush on the big stones and smell the salty wind, the sun is preparing to go down, and so is his life on this island.</p><p>When he gets close enough to see the ocean up close, he takes a deep breath, happy to have made it. He’s alone, and no ship on sight. The sun is not setting yet, so he finds a place to hide till it gets dark.</p><p>The darker it gets, the more dangerous it feels.</p><p>Only now, he allows himself to feel a little scared, it’s getting really dark and the moon is smiling villainous at him. He realizes how deeply sad every single thing that happened today is.</p><p>And how much the flames are eating the places he left behind. He dares looking back for the first time that day and he wants to cry. The horrible fate of those who may be getting captured right now, and killed in the streets… a bloody carnival he is sure. And the thought makes his stomach turn.</p><p>He takes the flower from his hair and looks at it, one of the last things he has from this place. He opens the bag and puts it in the little notebook he always takes with him. He doesn’t write in it much anymore, but it’s a dear diary to him. He takes the bread out and takes a big bite, chewing slowly and feeling his energies getting back. There is too much light, and it’s not supposed to be like this.</p><p>He can’t hear much and he’s sure it’s better this way – de doesn’t want to hear desperate sounds of people dying – but he now notices something he didn’t before.</p><p>There is indeed a ship now, but it looks strange.</p><p>He knows the sailors usually have different ones, but he doesn’t recognize this one. He still stands up and decides to go take a closer look. He is full of new energy, and hope. Hope that maybe it’s a sailors’ ship. It still looks odd, the more he gets closer. But that whole day was odd, now it’s not surprising he can’t see because of the night darkness, the more he gets farther from the big flames that are eating up everything.</p><p>Now, in front of it, it looks pretty big, but not bigger than a sailor ship. It’s also pretty anonymous, it has no crest of sort, so for sure it’s not military’s.</p><p>Maybe sailor’s, he never saw one like this before. But he dares getting on board, climbing on the rope outside, and when he finally sets foot on board, he’s even more confused.</p><p>It’s not a sailor ship, it can’t be, but then what is it?</p><p>It’s not the Army’s as well, he knows the difference by now.</p><p>He tries to understand but he is stopped in his thoughts by many steps approaching him, so he hides behind some trunks, which are strange to find on a ship.</p><p>He hears people moving frantically, shouts and then it hits him.</p><p>
  <em>Goddammit, all but this…</em>
</p><p>This is a pirate ship.</p><p>And it’s raising anchor.</p><p>It’s preparing to get back in the waters.</p><p>With him on board.</p><p>Uninvited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my priority to update, I will try to write enough for two updates per month, we'll see. Although this first chapter was a little short, the next ones are planned to be longer.<br/>Anyways, if you enjoyed don't forget to leave kudos and comments to motivate the writer.<br/>Here is my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Hana_Hana">cc</a> and <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/mnhosuzuran">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Give it back, I'll paint it green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyunjin finally meets the people he'll share space with for a week, trying to survive at his best.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is getting somewhere finally, but we still have a long time to go.<br/>A spoiler it's important I make tho: Minho is a bit rejecting of Hyunjin there and although it's not really unrequited, Hyunjin is somehow in danger at some points. If this upsets you, back off now.<br/>It's not really a situation in which Hyunjin is a victim, bc he reacts to it and the "hate" is pretty mutual. Eventually Minho is warming to the idea of him there. Keep it in mind when reading this, we are far from a serious situation or whatever (very far from Stockholm syndrome as well to make sure u understand the difference) bc they act like enemies somehow and Hyunjin is a stranger inserting himself in a bond of 7 ppl that care deeply for each other.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No way.</p><p>No fucking way.</p><p>The black sails, the fact that he didn’t notice the ship when he first arrived at the shore.</p><p>Makes sense.</p><p>But he’s <em>oh</em> so fucked.</p><p>Hyunjin heard stories about pirates, knows some of their codes and laws as well. And he met some when he was a child and the island was under their peep sight. Although, being on their ship or god forbit, before their eyes, is another thing completely.</p><p>They are moving to sail, and Hyunjin can’t quite see what are they doing, but he hears voices screaming and the wood under his feet crack.</p><p>He needs to stay hidden, he’ll eventually be found, it’s too late to jump in the ocean anyway. Maybe they’ll go to sleep, Hyunjin doesn’t even know how many are they. Sometimes it feels like he’s surrounded, and the next moment he’s alone with one single person.</p><p>He can’t lie to himself, he’s mad scared. But maybe he won’t get killed right away. Or maybe he won’t get the chance to even say a thing before one of them cuts his throat open. He can’t guess which is worse, to be tortured or to be killed without even realizing it. In the worst-case scenario, they keep him starving in the cargo hold. He won’t survive.</p><p>The ship is getting a direction, and he can finally hear the ocean wind calmly setting on the bare skin of his nape. He sits down slowly to not make a sound, waiting for the steps to fade away, and tries to compress his whole body in the tiniest of spaces.</p><p>He could fall asleep like that, but it’s too risky. He could try to slip away, but it’s riskier.</p><p>He looks up, the moon is high. And it’s almost like he can hear the malevolent laugh of it, or it’s the creaking sound of the wood against his back that’s driving him insane.</p><p>Although the initial chaos that gave him the opportunity to hide fades away, he won’t dare peek to see if it’s safe to come out just yet.</p><p>He hears doors opening and loudly closing.</p><p>And laughing from the distance.</p><p>And a long sigh.</p><p>Close.</p><p>Too <em>damn</em> close.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p>Someone is sitting down, not far from where he’s hidden, and Hyunjin can hear that they’re probably drinking, gulping down whatever it may be.</p><p>Hyunjin’s throat is dry, but he still doesn’t move an inch.</p><p>He hears another sigh, this time longer and a guttural laugh that gives him goosebumps.</p><p>“I swear I want a break, I can’t believe the luck is really leaving me,” the pirate shifts somehow and Hyunjin implies he’s now with the back on a barrel. And his voice seems even closer.</p><p>“I just wanted a tiny treasure, not to find the crown’s rats on my back.”</p><p>So, they probably went on the island and they saw what’s happening there. This means Hyunjin got lucky – or not really – to get on their ship before it sailed.</p><p>Makes sense.</p><p>“A second of complete silence, the whole world stopping, it’s too much to ask?” Hyunjin hears the pirate lamenting – who is he even speaking to? himself? the moon? – and drinking loudly after, then the bottle being placed down and rolling, till he sees it stopping at his feet.</p><p>His heart sinks. Hyunjin didn’t mean to gulp that loud, and his hand covering his mouth can’t help him now. He squeezes his eyes shut when he hears the pirate shift again.</p><p>“You’re looking over me, and I look at you,” he speaks with a long drawl, almost chanting, and he stands up, “maybe we should both look at this instead.” This said, he kicks the barrels away and Hyunjin’s eyes fly open.</p><p>He <em>so</em> screwed.</p><p>The moon seems to accentuate the pirate’s eyes, deep dark like the pit of the ocean, and his diabolic smirk speaks enough: it’s not looking good for him.</p><p>The man tugs down, taking a fistful of Hyunjin’s hair, to recline his head, getting so close he can smell the rum from his mouth.</p><p>“I don’t remember the captain taking prisoners.”</p><p>So, he’s not the captain. Not that he needs this information in any way, he’s about to get cut to pieces.</p><p>The pirate smirks again, and his hands go to his blouse, lifting him up, “care to tell me how did you get here?”</p><p>Hyunjin’s heart rings in his ears, he can’t move his hand quick enough to take his dagger out.</p><p>He hears another voice from the deck, and before he can even understand what is happening, the pirate loses his grip on him.</p><p>“A bitch can’t even drink in peace, look what I found.” The pirate shouts, pointing at him.</p><p>The other one approaches slowly and Hyunjin doesn’t know who’s scarier.</p><p>His body tenses, for a moment his vision goes dark, he is in so much trouble.</p><p>The other man squats down, shaking his head, then scoffs, almost amused. For a brief second their eyes meet, and Hyunjin swears he didn’t imagine pirates to look like this. The other finishes scanning Hyunjin up and down, before standing up again and looking at the <em>angry one</em>.</p><p>“Well, we have a visitor, it seems.”</p><p>
  <em>No way?</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes widen, completely unprepared for that reaction.</p><p>“You’re joking?” the pirate laughs, but it soon fades when the other doesn’t flinch, “why?”</p><p>“He’s not dangerous, and we won’t stop for a week so I won’t come back now, Minho.”</p><p><em>Minho</em> growls, “I can’t do this now, Chan.”</p><p>Hyunjin profits from the two arguing to finally get his dagger out and get up, jumping two feet from them and placing it in front of his face.</p><p>Minho sees him and points at him with both his hands, almost exhausted, “he’s not dangerous, you said, what the fuck is that!?”</p><p>“No one is hurting you on my ship,” Chan speaks to Hyunjin, although he doesn’t face him, and with his eyes only on Minho, he takes one step in his direction, “you scared him, Minho.”</p><p>“Nah, you won’t blame me for this, he’s going in the cargo–”</p><p>“I need to make sure he’s not a spy, I will take care of it, go to sleep.” Chan cuts him short, one hand on his shoulder and it seems to squeeze so hard that Minho lets out a hiss and reclines down slightly.</p><p>Minho looks past Chan, those obsidian irises sinking in Hyunjin’s clearer ones. Darker than everything Hyunjin has ever seen, and they’re piercing through his body. Then he sighs, tilting his head to Chan and blinking at him once, twice, as if he doesn’t believe the man he has in front of him is acting that way. And suddenly, he seems to calm down, like he’s giving up.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> ok, but it doesn’t end here, we don’t keep secrets here, <em>captain</em>.”</p><p>Hyunjin lets his guard up the whole time, but for a second, his legs shake at that word. The man he has before his eyes, those big and soft eyes that scanned him a minute ago, belong to the captain. Both the pirates don’t bother to keep their voices down, and Hyunjin can hear them speak clearly enough to imply one information only: the captain will <em>take care</em> of him, whatever than may mean.</p><p>“Of course not, do tell whoever you want, and stay alert all night, but it won’t be necessary, I think I can guess what this fellow is doing here.” Chan trails out, a change in his tone that makes his voice sound so different from moments before.</p><p>Minho looks at him with a different light in his eyes, Hyunjin doesn’t really know how to describe it but it’s completely different. And his hand touches the one Chan still has on his shoulder and holds it in his, “stay safe, I will only tell Changbin about it.”</p><p>“Thanks.” A soft voice comes from the captain’s mouth and Hyunjin eyes them curious.</p><p>Minho moves and walks past Hyunjin, yawning and completely ignoring him while Hyunjin’s still shaking and following him with his eyes.</p><p>“He’s a little pissed, but he won’t hurt you,” Chan turns to face him and gets his attention completely.</p><p>Pirates have a kind of aura that he’s always been afraid of when he was younger. Nothing compares to them, although it doesn’t look the same for Chan. He is intimidating, yes, but nothing compares to that Minho guy. If Chan can tame that, he has to be scarier then.</p><p>Hyunjin moves his hand to put the dagger away slowly and Chan opens his mouth to comment on that, “<em>good</em> <em>boy</em>, you’re safe.”</p><p>“I know pirate rules, but still…” Hyunjin spurs and his voice is so dry.</p><p>“I can tell you do, else you would have tried to jump off already,” Chan smirks and takes a few steps to get in front of him, “let’s go to my cabin, so you can tell me why you’re on my ship, before someone else wakes up.” he laughs and Hyunjin doesn’t find it that funny, but he follows him, walking next to him and letting Chan open the decorated door.</p><p>He hasn’t had enough time to check the place better, but the moonlight is not enough for that anyway.</p><p>The cabin is pretty bare, not much there except for a bed and a little desk. Clothes on the floor, he wonders if he came back right before Hyunjin got on board. There is also a chair, and Chan gestures at it – Hyunjin doesn’t know how to explain it but his hand pointing to it is enough to make him strangely obey to an unspoken command – while taking another lower one and faces him, hands together and looking at him with such intensity Hyunjin starts to fear he’s in serious danger actually.</p><p>But he is there, and what worse can it happen?</p><p>“Let me guess, you’re from that island, never moved from it, and now that your place is gone you decide to try your life as a pirate thief?”</p><p>“Wha–<em>no</em>!” Hyunjin almost chokes on his spit, and Chan shifts on the stool, folding his legs.</p><p>“I didn’t know this was a pirate ship, I just wanted to escape that place, they’re burning everything,” Hyunjin tries to explain but pauses, catching his breath.</p><p>Chan passes him some water, he has probably noticed it since the first time he spoke.</p><p>“When you arrive at another island again, you can leave me there, I will wait for sailors,” Hyunjin says after gulping loudly, “I can stay in the cargo–”</p><p>“No one goes there on my watch,” Chan spurs, standing up, “you’re stayin’ here.”</p><p>“To keep an eye on me, right?” Hyunjin murmurs, suddenly intimidated by Chan yet again.</p><p>“How much can you do against other five men like Minho?”</p><p>“If they are all like <em>him</em>, I don’t know.”</p><p>Hyunjin is sure he won’t stand a chance, but admitting it like that is out of discussion.</p><p>“Some are worse than Minho, he’s pretty temperate.”</p><p><em>Well</em>, if that’s being temperate…</p><p>“Better you stay here, we’ll go to another island a week from tomorrow, shit to take care,” Chan gets closer, scanning him again in that attentive way, “you can stand a chance to stay there, I am sure.”</p><p>“I maybe look fragile–”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Chan leans with his hands on the table that separates them, “I bet you can put on a good fight with my best men.”</p><p>“I was not expecting to…” Hyunjin pauses, he doesn’t know how to say it.</p><p>He didn’t expect to not be thrown overboard?</p><p>To still have his head on the shoulders?</p><p>“You said you know the codes, and I am here to honor them.” Chan cocks an eyebrow.</p><p>To be fair, Hyunjin also knows how much pirates can ignore said codes, so he opts to be cautious.</p><p>“You can sleep there,” he points at his bed, or what it looks like one, “I will be stayin’ up anyways.”</p><p>“Untrusty?”</p><p>“I am captain for a reason.”</p><p><em>I don’t really want to ever find out</em>.</p><p>“And yes, you don’t want the details of why I am.”</p><p>Hyunjin chokes on his spit, eyes wide.</p><p>“It’s written all over your face, I am used to that.”</p><p>What a bizarre situation.</p><p>The captain opens the door and slowly walks out, while Hyunjin scans the place once again. He can see a multitude of things with which he can do damage, like a tiny oil flame, weapons of all sort. But he focuses on the papers and maps on the table. He recognizes them, they are similar to those he saw on the municipal palace and some sailors use them. Probably these pirates have interests in cargo ships, it won’t be surprising, they probably destroy lots of them.</p><p>The door is left open, and he can see Chan moving around and tying knots of the sails, he seems to know what to do.</p><p>Hyunjin stands up and before he directs to the bed – again, Hyunjin’s sure he can’t call it that, but he feels it in his bones, he has to move with caution and don’t take this for granted – a shiny little object reflects the light of the moon. It’s a sort of pearl strand, a beautiful one, with such rich pigments and a tiny cross at the end of it, he wonders where did he get that from, rosaries aren’t very common but god is the same on all the waters.</p><p>He chooses to ignore it for now and sit on the grey sheets. It’s actually more comfortable than he expected, or maybe it’s his heavy eyes that make it feel like that.</p><p>---</p><p>He didn’t mean to fall asleep, at all.</p><p>He kept looking outside and at some point the door closed and now, the light of the sun blinding him through the holes of the wood walls, he finds it clearly still like that, but many shadows outside that shake. He doesn’t know when his eyes shut and how much did he sleep, but he now hears many voices screaming.</p><p>It’s morning, and he is still alive. How graceful – or a misfortune, if he has to be totally honest he’s not that happy to know he survived and to be very aware of other pirates now knowing he’s there.</p><p>Did Minho tell everyone in the end?</p><p>Is Chan actually defending him?</p><p>He slowly slides out the sheets – when did he even get under them? – and peeks from the holes of the door. He can now hear different voices, but no one seems to actually be fighting. Chan must have them under control, they respect him as a captain, he could see that happen the night before.</p><p>Are they arguing about him?</p><p>“You’re short on marbles, <em>shit</em>!”</p><p>Definitely.</p><p>He sees Chan approaching the door but he doesn’t make it in time to run back to the bed and when the captain opens the door, he finds Hyunjin standing in the middle of the cabin.</p><p>He looks at him, right in the eyes, then points at the chair.</p><p>Hyunjin follows his eyes and sees some clothes there, too tidily placed there and such a big contrast with the rest of the room. And a bucket with water too.</p><p>“Change.” Chan simply says and closes the door right back.</p><p>It’s the case to obey, right?</p><p>Well, he has slept in a mess and his shirt is not even white anymore, maybe it’s the case to take advantage of it.</p><p>He takes the piece of cloth off, wetting it to pass it all over his chest and some of his scratches, then takes off his pants too, washing off the dirt over his thighs. He takes the bag from the bed and looks inside for a ribbon or whatever to tie his hair.</p><p>He’s naked now, in the cabin of a captain, what a strange nightmare he never wanted to see come true, but he’s living it.</p><p>The door opens briskly and Chan enters.</p><p>He’s fuming and his hand in his hair when he locks eyes with Hyunjin.</p><p>“So, I thin–” Chan starts but cuts himself off at the sight of the thief being butt naked in his cabin. His eyes fly right to his pelvis and Hyunjin turns bordeaux from embarrassment.</p><p>“Sorry…” Chan rumbles, turning around to let Hyunjin put clothes in peace.</p><p>The other clumsily gets the pants on and the belt to secure them, his hands shaking slightly.</p><p>Hyunjin moves to take the shirt and Chan implies he’s more dressed now and tilts his head. The other is showing his back as he tries to not ruin his hair while dressing and Chan scoffs.</p><p>“They are a little… skeptic, but they won’t try to kill you, just…” Chan pauses at Hyunjin turning to him with the long chemise on, “don’t approach Jeongin.”</p><p>“Who’s Jeongin?” Hyunjin asks, trying to prevent his shoulders from getting out of it, but the material keeps slipping.</p><p>“You’ll know cuz he’ll hiss at you.” Chan laughs a little, walking to him to help him dress. Hyunjin lets him, he’s still a little sleepy but vigil enough.</p><p>Chan is delicate somehow, it’s pretty weird to let a pirate touch him, after he’s slept in his bed.</p><p>And he is the captain.</p><p>And he is on his ship.</p><p>And he’ll meet the other pirates and there are other six of them and <em>fuck</em>, Hyunjin can’t believe this is really happening.</p><p>“You can go to sleep in Minho’s cabin, I’ll show you later, he is never there anyways, he usually goes to fuck someone these days,” Chan says, his hand still on his shoulder, “and I doubt you’ll try to steal from him, he won’t let you try.”</p><p>“Why are you helping me?” the question is past his lips on instinct.</p><p>Chan looks at him, taken aback.</p><p>What’s so strange about asking it?</p><p>Chan sits back on the chair he abandoned his clothes. Hyunjin’s a little sad he ruined them somehow.</p><p>“Why not?” Chan sits crossed legs, he looks so tiny like that, Hyunjin bets he’s even more intimidating when he’s at the wheel, “call it captain instinct, I doubt you’re any different from us.”</p><p>“I do know how to work a ship, but we’re not similar in tactics.”</p><p>Chan shakes his head at that, “you know about sailing and ocean, sure, but I meant more at heart.”</p><p>
  <em>Odd.</em>
</p><p>So odd.</p><p>“Isn’t it simpler to lock me out somewhere?”</p><p>“I guess, but I don’t like doing that,” Chan stands, “and I bet you are useful here.”</p><p>“So I am here to work my ass off, huh?” Hyunjin mumbles to himself but judging by Chan’s loud laugh he heard him.</p><p>“You can say that.”</p><p>Chan offers him his hand and Hyunjin follows him, taking his bag with him. At least he managed to snick his dagger in his pants earlier.</p><p>Apparently, Minho told everyone there is a person on board and Chan told them to act decently, it’s not the first time it happens and Jeongin is pissed, while Minho just hates the idea of another person there.</p><p>“No one will try to fight you here, especially if I tell them to behave.” Chan says, and then starts showing him around.</p><p>The ship is not that big now that he looks at in daylight. They must have a different place to stock their goods, Hyunjin knows many pirates do. These days though, it’s getting difficult. Everything is falling over Army’s sword. Maybe that’s what Chan has to do on another island, maybe that’s why his island got caught in the middle of a war, and there are many more that are about to fall of the same fate.</p><p>“That’s Jeongin,” Chan points at the wheel, “leave him be and he won’t approach you, the one next to him is Jisung, he’s the person I trust more in here, you’ll find he has a lot of different <em>interests</em>.”</p><p>Hyunjin doesn’t want to know what a pirate like that one is interested in, at all.</p><p>“That’s Felix, he’s pretty chill and you can look for him if anything happens.”</p><p>Like being at Minho’s mercy, he means?</p><p><em>God</em>, is this really happening?</p><p>Chan acts like he is introducing him to his job, which he understands is gonna be it for a week anyway, but it just feels wrong.</p><p>Why not work anywhere else?</p><p>He heard stories of fugitives becoming cooks on board before actually having someone trusting them, so why now that he is 100% sure no one cares about him, let alone trust, he has to be there?</p><p>“Changbin’s not here, he has stuff to do stuff <em>down</em>.”</p><p>Whatever that means, Hyunjin stays quiet and doesn’t ask anything, even if he’s full of questions.</p><p>“You can set the sails for now… do you know how to?”</p><p>Hyunjin nods but before he can open his mouth to answer properly, he’s interrupted by someone.</p><p>“I won’t let others operate the ship.” The pirate grunts and Hyunjin almost yelps.</p><p>“We have enemies in common Seungmin, I bet he won’t stir shit here.” Minho shouts from the barrels, he seems to be drunk again.</p><p>“Tell me one single person that tolerates the crown pocking their nose in naval traffic, Min.” The other – <em>Seungmin</em> – has a point, it’s not that difficult to find people against the crown.</p><p>“Hyunjin, do you know how to?” Chan asks again, ignoring Seungmin.</p><p>“A newbie doing my job?” Seungmin bugs in, insisting in getting the captain’s attention.</p><p>“You were new to this too, Seungmin, shut up.” A pirate, from up the stairs that go to the wheel, shouts and Hyunjin looks at him.</p><p>That’s <em>Jisung</em>.</p><p>Even his voice is something else.</p><p><em>Nah</em>, he’s not curious about him at all.</p><p>Seungmin barks back at him.</p><p>“<em>Tsk</em>, whatever,” he spits, then looks at Chan, “I really need to know what you’re plotting.”</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>–fine,” Chan bites back, “you’re welcome in my cabin whenever.”</p><p>“Now.” Seungmin gets moving, not even looking at Hyunjin.</p><p>“<em>Lix</em>, take it from here,” Chan gestures to a man – that seems to be craving on a piece of wood – and he moves on command, then looks at Hyunjin, “he won’t act funny.”</p><p>“Captain c’mon, we’ll be good.” Minho seems to have heard him, for he stands to comment.</p><p>“I trust you, Min.” the captain laughs, patting Hyunjin’s shoulder once more before following Seungmin.</p><p>Minho curses under his breath and walks to the stairs.</p><p>Hyunjin’s not worried, not one bit.</p><p>---</p><p>After spending time with Felix – the man showed him how to tie better the knots for the sails – Chan takes him back to his cabin to tell him some other details and then show him the rest of the ship.</p><p>Hyunjin feels like an intruder and he actually is, but he also feels like he is risking big.</p><p>Minho seems to be everywhere, and he’s a little at fault for the pirate staring at him with anger, because Hyunjin kind of incites him to do something. Hyunjin’s not that scared, but he’s too vigil to relax a single second. Chan spends the day with him, and sometimes going to the wheel, exchanging chat with the others – mostly Jisung and Seungmin – and eating with him, although Hyunjin insisted in not.</p><p>He’s now in a new cabin, down on curfew, in Minho’s place. Chan accompanied him there, and left right after.</p><p>The fact that Chan trusts him to not get killed right away is what makes Hyunjin more nervous than Minho finding him there.</p><p>Did they at least speak before hand? Did Chan tell him about this?</p><p>It’s true that, as he can observe, the cabin seems to be inhabited, probably for most of the times.</p><p>He sits on a single chair there and takes the flower from his notebook. The island maybe is not even there anymore.</p><p>And he feels longing now. It’s the closest thing he had to a home and now it’s gone most definitely.</p><p>“Cute flower, but it will lose its color staying there.”</p><p>Hyunjin snaps.</p><p>Minho laughs loudly at his face, then moves from his position at the door, “get used to not be alone in here, thief.”</p><p>“I have a name.”</p><p>“And it’s not as beautiful as mine.” He’s closer now, jumping on the bed.</p><p>Hyunjin scoops farther from the pirate with the chair, a disgusting alcoholic smell coming from him. It also reminds him of <em>home</em>.</p><p>“You stink, get the fuck out.”</p><p>“That’s actually my place to sleep.” Minho barks back and Hyunjin tries to steady his voice.</p><p>“Chan told me you’ll not need it tonight.”</p><p>“Chan is a liar.”</p><p>“He told me you’d say that, also told me to remind you he’s your captain.” Hyunjin argues, putting the notebook back in his bag.</p><p>“Did he tell you that I always have what I want?”</p><p>“Yes, and he added that you act like a psychopath but mostly because you’re hard to talk to.” He lies, but Minho doesn’t seem to realize it.</p><p>“How long did you and <em>my captain</em> speak?”</p><p>“Enough to know you’ll let me stay here.”</p><p>“No way pest, your hands are all over my shit and god forbit if you touch what’s mine.” Minho gets up, his expression changing quickly into an evil one.</p><p>“Like this gold chain?” Hyunjin moves a short stray of golden metal in his face.</p><p>He took it when he entered, some habits are hard to kill.</p><p>Minho makes a face at him and Hyunjin’s pretty sure he wants to make food for sharks of his death body.</p><p>“Nah, I’m not interested,” Hyunjin says throwing it back to Minho, who almost trips on his feet to catch it, “but I like that one.” Hyunjin points at the necklace that adorns Minho’s collarbones so beautifully. It has a little pendant, akin to a shiny pearl.</p><p>“Fuck you, don’t even think about it.” Minho jumps in front of him and makes him fall off the chair, hands in his hair as he pulls his face closer.</p><p>It hurts in a very strange way, Hyunjin finds he actually craves pain when his head is a mess.</p><p>Minho pulls his dagger at his hair and Hyunjin’s eyes dilatate in horror.</p><p>“Listen here, you don’t come in here to tell me where I sleep or what to do, I have my eyes on you, don’t even think to fool me or else your hair would be the first to go, am I clear?” he growls through his teeth.</p><p>“As the blinding light of the sun!” Hyunjin answers like his life depends on it, better not test Minho, but not for long because he takes Minho’s wrist and twists it to move the dagger from his head, “but I am not simple to deal with, either.”</p><p>Minho scoffs, pulling back and moving his dagger to meet Hyunjin’s newly drawn one, pushing him back on the wood floor, “I’m in no mood to take care of a pest, I already have another one coming.”</p><p>Well, that seems interesting, and unfortunate. Chan told him Minho’s a little… not really the best person to speak to, but fuck he thinks he is indeed dangerous, not that Hyunjin cannot match him. It actually fuels Hyunjin to fight him, Minho doesn’t scare him that much after all. Maybe he is just diffident, and it’s fine.</p><p>He made himself an enemy, and Minho’s eyes on him start a fire in his gut, he wonders how strong he is actually.</p><p>It’s not like Hyunjin want to stay there too, he told Chan to put him in the cargo.</p><p>“Not me, I hope.”</p><p>They both snap their necks to look at the man leaning on the doorframe.</p><p>Hyunjin sighs gladly to see his cute face.</p><p>“Lix, tell Seungmin to move his ass, I don’t have all night.”</p><p>
  <em>Felix.</em>
</p><p>His name matches his face, but surely not his voice.</p><p>“Ok,” he shrugs and he then locks eyes with Hyunjin, “come sleep in my cabin, I’m alone.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, are you?” Minho teases, leaning upwards and straddling Hyunjin with his thighs, putting back his dagger in his sleeve and staring at Hyunjin till he does the same.</p><p>He’s more interested in how Minho hides that in his sleeve than the fact that Minho let his guard down in front of him.</p><p>“Yea, I didn’t know you were supposed to have <em>company</em>, else I would have told Chan the sailor stays with me.” Felix explains, tilting his chin up, almost commanding Minho to get off him and strangely, Minho does, letting him free.</p><p>“Ask, <em>Christ</em>, I saw red here, the fuck!”</p><p>“You won’t be able to scratch him at all, I bet.” Felix chuckles and Minho shots him a look.</p><p>Hyunjin follows the conversation – he has to ask Chan if he told the others he’s a sailor because he is not, at all – and despite the situation being what it is, he doesn’t feel tension between the two at all.</p><p>Their captain calls them family, and maybe that it means to be like that.</p><p>---</p><p>The week that passes in their company actually goes smoothly, more than Hyunjin thought.</p><p>He has spent time mostly with Felix and Chan since the others seem to be quite difficult to manage. He also almost fought Minho on the deck – and Hyunjin is ready to admit it’s his fault completely because Minho is really fussy – and met Changbin after two days. If Minho is intimidating, Changbin is double so. Which means Jisung and Jeongin can be worse. He didn’t approach those two, although one day ago he ate with all seven. When they are all together, they seem to be less scary, which may be contradictory, but it’s actually not that difficult to notice that they are very close.</p><p>As they should, there is probably so much trust among them, that’s probably why he didn’t get slaughtered yet. They trust Chan that he’s not gonna stay there long, although they still keep an eye on him. He notices how every night one of them is out, and walks past the cabin he sleeps in multiple times. Hyunjin doesn’t take offence for that, but it’s still odd how two people trust him enough to let him sleep on their ship and the others just trust them with their intuition.</p><p>Speaking of sleep, Hyunjin slept mostly in Felix’s cabin or Chan’s – only a couple times after the first night. Chan has those beautiful pieces in his place that reflect the sunlight in the morning and makes it look so rich. The captain and the second in command – that explains why everyone seem to have such respect for Felix – also take time to explain him how to work the ship better, not that Hyunjin needs to know, but he doesn’t protest, the fact that he can stay on the ship is enough so he doesn't risk certain death.</p><p>Staying on board is ok, he has observed how sometimes the pirates play games, or pranks on each other, and it seems to be fun. He didn’t expect to see Chan kiss Minho against his cabin door though, only to get the hat back from him. Maybe this is how they play, since Minho’s giggle is a sound he never thought the pirate could make.</p><p>Would Chan play with him as well if he stole something from him?</p><p>Probably not, and probably Minho would be at his throat the next second (but that rosary that kept <em>winking </em>at him shines so prettily). He doesn’t know why he even thought of that. He feels a little lonely, perhaps. Seven men that care for each other and an intruder on the same ship.</p><p>If they don’t despise him, he’s not welcome there either. Minho still scoffs at him, but Hyunjin doesn’t hate him. He doesn’t hate anyone there actually, but if they do, they will be glad to know that an island is on sight finally.</p><p>It’s really been a week, huh?</p><p>Minho pestered him for the last two days, it’s not really playing games but mostly tease, except for last night when he fell on the pavement wood to drink next to him and rumbling to himself, almost like the first time they met, less angry though.</p><p>Now it’s morning, he’s been awake all night – he got out of Felix’s cabin and stayed at Chan’s door to see him sleep – and everyone is moving around to dock the ship. Hyunjin follows Felix to secure the cargo with chocks and then move the barrels from the deck.</p><p>He wonders if they have to make an exchange of some kind, of if they need to make space for other stuff on the vessel. Is this a… how do sailors called it? a port-of-call? whatever, he heard Chan say he missed that island which means it’s not the first time they go there.</p><p>After moving more pallets than he could count – the ship might be small but it has a lot of space it seems – he hears Jisung call his name.</p><p>It’s actually the first time one of them, excluding Chan and Felix, calls his name.</p><p>Hyunjin stops in his steps and turns to him, almost tripping backwards when he sees it right in front of him, and he’s shorter than he thought.</p><p>Jisung ignores his act and shows him a list, placed on an open book, “the master gave me the manifest, so make sure you help Minho in counting the goods there,” he points at his left, “we have to elude the marine surveyors as much as we can, Minho will show you how as well and–”</p><p>“Why the fuck do I have to do all the work?” Minho shouts from the deck, moving the barrels around with Changbin. The latter grunts at him almost dropping the barrel on his foot.</p><p>“Shut up and move your ass, we don’t have all day!” Jisung screams back and clicks his tongue at Hyunjin to look at him, “we have to elude the landlord port as well, because even if they don’t work for the Army, they steal from anyone they can and we won’t let those bitches fuck our shit, am I clear?”</p><p>Hyunjin nods, trying to remember all the new information Jisung threw at him.</p><p>Jisung closes the book loudly, screaming Chan’s name and turning to the stairs to quickly go to the wheel, where the captain is.</p><p>“Move your ass!” Minho’s voice is really scratching at his ears but he <em>moves his ass</em> to him.</p><p>They have been throwing instructions at him for a couple of days now, but Jisung never directly spoke to him till now.</p><p>He’s very curious why, and if Chan asked him to.</p><p>He follows Minho around, doing all the stuff they needed to when at the harbor, and at the end of some strange discussions Hyunjin didn’t get at all, Minho is raging more than the first time he saw him. He’s not nervous, but he plays with his necklace in agitation.</p><p>Probably something he doesn’t understand, he’s sure he did nothing wrong – else the pirate’s anger would have been directed to him. He also just saw Minho speak to the captain and Jisung back on the deck, and they seemed to get upset.</p><p>They go down the stairs and Hyunjin hears them speak.</p><p>“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Minho grunts and walks past him rapidly.</p><p>Him as in Hyunjin or someone else?</p><p>Jisung goes across them and through Chan’s cabin door, slamming it loudly.</p><p>Chan breathes slowly and looks at Hyunjin with the same usual soft eyes.</p><p>“Hyunjin you come too,” he says and points in Minho’s direction, who’s waiting on deck and staring at them, “since we’re departing in some hours I will show you a place.”</p><p>“Oh, right…”</p><p>He almost forgot about it, <em>shit</em>.</p><p>“Hyunjin, tell me you want to stay and I will let you.” their eyes meet and for a brief second Hyunjin wants to say yes, but scoffs instead.</p><p>“I won’t, I’m not made for this.”</p><p>A family, people to care about, they don’t even care about him and spoke to him only because Chan told them to most definitely.</p><p>“This is not like the one you lived on, I need you to understand this, it’s very dangerous, we are only tiny fish.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s pretty sure his men aren’t tiny at all, but he’ll manage, right?</p><p>“Thanks for the offer, but no.”</p><p>“Move!” Minho cuts their arguments off and Chan sighs as they both walk off the deck.</p><p>If Chan might grow to like him on board, the others won’t like it, he has no doubt. Better not risk it at this point.</p><p>As they walk down the beach and right into the burg Chan shows him a couple places where he can stay, but Hyunjin prefers the brothel over any other. He’s used to stay there the most.</p><p>Apparently, they know and serve pirates and they stop there to drink, sitting at a far in table.</p><p>“That’s our man.” Minho whispers to them and Hyunjin shots a look to one older man, sitting down a lower chair and drinking his ass off.</p><p>“You’re kidding, right?” Chan whispers back, eyes almost popping off his skull.</p><p>“He’s behind all this, but his delinquents did that directly.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s confused. What are they even talking about?</p><p>“So, what do you plan?”</p><p>“We can’t do shit now, but his ship is stolen from sailors, and I had Jeongin play with it enough.”</p><p>“We won’t make it in time.” Chan drinks the rest of his rum.</p><p>“At least I’ll have my revenge.” Minho shrugs, taking a long sip as well.</p><p>Hyunjin looks at both, but something is not quite right, his instinct is telling him they are watched.</p><p>“It’s not that bad, it’s only probably two loads.”</p><p>“Those are our payment for another port, Chan don’t make me act like the one with brain here, because I’m losing my calm today.” Minho’s voice raises.</p><p>“We can’t stay longer, too many pirates today, we need to come back another day.”</p><p>Hyunjin looks around, sudden anxiety creeping at his spine.</p><p>
  <em>From where–</em>
</p><p>“Then what do you suggest, use him as a spy?” Minho points at him and Hyunjin rapidly snaps at him, eyes meeting.</p><p>“Don’t drag him in.” Chan barks at him.</p><p>“Why? You wanted him to–”</p><p>“Hey pretty.” Another man bumps into Minho, making him spill rum all over the table and on his boots.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Minho curses.</p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes dart up.</p><p>
  <em>Him!</em>
</p><p>“Sorry…” the stranger waves and turns quickly to the entrance door.</p><p>Minho frowns disgusted in his direction, then goes back to look at the mess.</p><p>“Saying goodbye to my only pleasure to–”</p><p>“Minho, he took it.” Hyunjin says and before either man can understand what he means, he runs out after the stranger, chair falling down.</p><p>---</p><p>Hyunjin makes it in time to stop the man that stole Minho’s necklace, he’s glad he realized it in time. He’s also glad the other didn’t put much fight and Hyunjin didn’t have to cut his face in half.</p><p>He’s now looking at the ship from afar and sadness washes over him as the sun is approaching the horizon. A little unfortunate, he could not stay longer, but he’s not made to be a pirate, <em>damn</em>, he’s not made to be a sailor either.</p><p>“Next time, <em>fucking</em> tell me!” Minho’s voice suddenly interrupts his thoughts.</p><p>“I didn’t know what he stole from you, I just wanted to find Hyunjin.” And now Chan’s, that sound more like a wailing.</p><p>“You’re so obsessed, Channie, I can read it all over your face.”</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t find him, and we have no time left, happy now?”</p><p>Them seem to walk quickly, out of breath, in the direction of the ship.</p><p>“No, because you’re mad and I don’t want you like this.”</p><p>“Whatever, I guess we can come back after–”</p><p>“Nah, we won’t, c’mon!”</p><p>“You want your shit back or not?” Chan hisses now, stopping and Hyunjin never heard him do that before.</p><p>“You said it was only two loads!” Minho screams back.</p><p>“You care about them, we’ll get them back.”</p><p>Their voices become fainted – if not for Minho’s screams he won’t even hear them argue – because probably they are getting farther from where he’s hidden.</p><p>“The only thing you want back is th–”</p><p>“Shut up, you morons, there are other ships here and we have to move now!” Jeongin shouts at them from the deck.</p><p>Both do as they’re told and walk to the ship, getting up.</p><p>Hyunjin looks from afar and laughs, rolling in the sand.</p><p>So that’s how it ends, he doesn’t get to say his goodbye. They will meet again probably – if Chan really decides to come and take back whatever has been stolen from him.</p><p>Better like that, he’s not one for sentimentalisms, he’s glad he took his bag from Felix’s cabin so he’s basically good to go, and let that all behind. But a part of him is sorry he cannot see Chan again and thank him properly. He also has Minho’s tiny pearl.</p><p>He’s right there looking at the bay with the ship, standing up to look at it better. They are going and god knows when they’ll come back.</p><p>Hyunjin suddenly moves and calls for them. It’s loud enough for Chan to stop and turn around, followed by the others.</p><p>Hyunjin waves at them, jumping around and when he sees Minho as well, he runs closer, sliding on the sand and extending his arm up to move around his necklace.</p><p>He’s so close now that he could almost touch the front of the vessel.</p><p>Minho looks shocked and it amuses Hyunjin too much for his own good.</p><p>“Can’t believe you almost risked your life for that, you put too much value on things, boy.” Minho shakes his head, but he is somehow smiling.</p><p>“Then it’s mine, now.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Minho is already running in the opposite direction to jump off the deck.</p><p>Hyunjin sticks his tongue out and Chan chuckles, folding his arms as he signals the others to stop prepping for sailing.</p><p>“Chan!” Hyunjin hears Minho call for his captain frustrated and he laughs hard.</p><p>Hyunjin is ready to turn around and leave but Minho calls his <em>name</em>.</p><p>He doesn’t call him kid, stupid, thief.</p><p>Minho jumps down, Chan after him, and he runs in his direction.</p><p>If he’s about to get trouble or just say his goodbye, Hyunjin doesn’t know, but Minho is getting closer and Chan seems to as well.</p><p>“Hyunjin, give it back.”</p><p>“What do I get in exchange?” Hyunjin asks, his tone more playful than he intended and Minho scoffs, knowing full well what’s behind his words.</p><p>It’s not his fault he saw Minho with the captain that night, and he couldn’t resist. Minho doesn’t look annoyed, maybe surprised?</p><p>Chan walks in his direction, placing the hat up from his eyes, till he’s two feet apart.</p><p>Hyunjin freezes in place, Chan’s eyes are different from usual.</p><p>“You’re sure you don’t want to come with us?”</p><p>Minho sighs frustrated behind him, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Chan ignores him, “we’ll be back in a couple days or s–”</p><p>“C’mon, are you for real?” Minho interrupts him, stepping forward.</p><p>“Can I take a fucking decision as a captain for once?”</p><p>Minho shrinks immediately, he doesn’t want to get on Chan’s nerves, even if the captain acts recklessly.</p><p>“<em>Oh,</em> you made the captain mad!” Jisung calls from the ship and the others – Hyunjin guesses Felix and probably Changbin – make a chorus of laughs.</p><p>Hyunjin looks at them and then back at Chan, still in doubt, but he opts to brush it off.</p><p>“I am not a pirate, Chan, I will stay here for what this place is worth.”</p><p>“Ok,” Chan says and he reaches for his long strands, ruffling his hair right after, “but wait for us, I want to see you again.”</p><p>Hyunjin fears he didn’t hear it correctly, but he did, judging by the chorus of whistles from the board.</p><p>“<em>Tsk,</em>” Minho moves in their direction now and Hyunjin grows tense, hiding the necklace behind his back – Chan softly laughing at the gesture.</p><p>“Let’s make a deal.” Minho is right in front of him, serious, one hand behind his back as well.</p><p>“Give me my necklace back, it has no price for you anyways,” Minho takes something from his pocket, and Hyunjin’s eyes lighten, “and I will give you this silk ribbon.”</p><p>“Agreed!” Hyunjin says without hesitation.</p><p>It looks so pretty, it’s green like the emeralds he saw on Minho’s dagger.</p><p>Chan almost falls upwards from laughter, the chorus from the ship getting louder.</p><p>“Here.” Minho gestures at him to come closer.</p><p>Hyunjin cocks an eyebrow but he doesn’t question it.</p><p>Minho won’t try anything funny with Chan there, would he?</p><p>He takes two steps in his direction and Minho’s hand is on his wrist, gripping it hard and taking the necklace.</p><p>“Still need to work on those skills a little more, <em>Hyunjinnie</em>.” He singsongs the nickname, letting go of his hand and dropping the necklace in his pocket. Somehow, Minho didn’t grip too hard, which makes him grow suspicious but he doesn’t even have time to rationalize what happened because Minho makes him turn by his shoulders and yanks what remains of an old ribbon from his hair with a little dagger.</p><p>Chan looks at them, following every tiny movement Minho does, assuring Hyunjin with a little smile he’s not doing anything sketchy. Hyunjin let’s Minho take a handful of his hair and tie his hair up, paying attention to not pull hard.</p><p>“Good?” Minho leans closer, his breath fanning on his neck and ear.</p><p>Hyunjin nods, a little shy all of a sudden. Minho blows on the side of his neck and makes a kiss sound over that precise point, grinning when the other squirms and his ears redden.</p><p>“See you I guess, take care of that cuz I’m not getting you another one.” Minho turns on his steps without looking back.</p><p>Hyunjin recomposes quickly and doesn’t say anything. He resorts to wave at the others, who are now moving to prepare for sailing.</p><p>“I will be back, promise to stay safe?” Chan takes his hand and squeezes it, a little sad still.</p><p>Hyunjin smiles, “promise, you’ll find me here.” And he shakes his hand.</p><p>They part ways like that, and Hyunjin’s not sure what he feels watching them go, after a whole week on board.</p><p>All over the place should work.</p><p>“Now, what is this island hiding?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another tiny note I wanted to add about the time and space: I choose the pirate era between 1700-1730,40 in the Caribbean islands simply bc it's simpler to write and I could find more information about it. So yea think about Black Sails when you read this.<br/>I would have loved to work more with Asian pirate traditions but it takes alot to research it in the right way and I grew intimidated by the amount of research and overwhelmed. The reason why this whole au has shorter chapter than I would have loved to and idk if they will end up longer than 10k.<br/>If u enjoyed dont forget to comment so I am motivated to write more 💕<br/>Here my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Hana_Hana">cc</a> and <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/mnhosuzuran">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Give it back, I'll paint it blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyunjin missed them, but most of all, he missed Chan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I managed to finish this in time so it counts as 2 chapters in a month sjssjs<br/>Hope u enjoy this one as well.<br/>I dont really have much to say before this, just beware bc there is some torture implied (of third parties) and violence but not among the boys.<br/>Well for that, keep in mind that I put a warning that is "graphic violence" so that still can happen. For this chapter is mildy implied.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trouble, that’s what this island hides.</p><p>The worst kind, if Hyunjin has to describe it he won’t know where to start.</p><p>Suddenly, he misses Minho’s menacing aura on him. It was better than whatever this is.</p><p>Criminals of all sorts, pirates everywhere, and to be honest, after the first day, he regrets he didn’t take Chan’s offer. He also stirred some shit up, and he can’t wait to give Chan some interesting information too, especially since he found the man Minho talked about that day at the brothel.</p><p>It was not easy at all, following him and finding information about where he hides the cargo, but Hyunjin was lucky to bump into him at the brothel that night and he didn’t have one clue about him. He’s also lucky prostitutes helped him. Whoever underestimates them, they’re fools.</p><p>He slept pretty bad the first night, and when he woke up he even got into a fight, probably went too deep into some quartiers, as deep as the cut he now has on his hip. Thanks to the women at the brothel though he’s not at risk of infections, but it still hurts like a bitch.</p><p>He can’t retriever the cargo alone, and he doesn’t even know how much time he has, but at least, it seems Chan keeps his promises pretty well, because he wants to get out of there, and quickly. He was a little careless, he didn’t know that place was that dangerous, but he’s glad to see a familiar ship at the bay on that clear morning. Chan said two days, but he counted as one the day they separated, so technically he’s seeing them after three, which is fine too because it’s probably too early in the morning for the bandits to find him.</p><p>Which means he can finally run on the sand and get on.</p><p>A part of him wants to get there and sail away, never going back. But he likes living on the ground more.</p><p>Right now, he’s confused, but he won’t be any longer when Chan’s eyes will find his.</p><p>Things don’t seem changed there from the first glance closer, and he still is pretty agile to get on board without anyone noticing, not that he has to do it now, but it’s some sort of funny.</p><p>He sets foot in there and he feels kind of warm inside. He missed the ship.</p><p>There is no moon to look at him and the ship appears to be even more beautiful than he remembers it to be. He walks around to recollect his mind on the memories before sitting down next to the barrels to finally catch his breath after a long run. Minho is not there to scare him this time.</p><p>“Well well well...”</p><p>
  <em>Or not.</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin feels a couple of angry irises staring down on him.</p><p>“You did this again, seriously?” that voice seems angry too, “on my watch?”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Minho’s hand is on the hem of his chemise, taking a fistful of hair as well while lifting him up. Hyunjin tries to free himself and Minho releases him. The moment Hyunjin stands on his feet, his hands fly to Minho’s shoulders to keep him in place.</p><p>“I found it!” he declares, eyes bright and short breath.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your stuff.”</p><p>Minho tilts his head, confused.</p><p>“The man that took your shit.”</p><p>It clicks in Minho’s head the next second and his eyes widen.</p><p>“Yes, and I know where it is right now, he’s having trouble with some sailors because he cannot have all that, what’s in there anyway?”</p><p>“I will tell you someday,” Minho takes his hands off his shoulders and squeezes them, “Lix, tell Jeongin to come here, now!” he calls then, and the other pops out from behind the stairs.</p><p>“On it.”</p><p>“Where’s Chan?” Hyunjin asks.</p><p>Everything is happening so fast, he would give Minho a hug if it wasn’t too risky.</p><p>Minho cocks an eyebrow then smirks.</p><p>“My <em>loving</em> captain is out with Jisung.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p>“You’re stuck with me for the time being, can you tell Jeongin and Felix exactly where my cargo is?”</p><p>“I can go with them.”</p><p>He actually can’t, but he’s had zero to none time to actually memorize the place. And he never spoke to Jeongin either and he is still unsure if to do so.</p><p>“So the answer is no.”</p><p>The other two men come in immediately.</p><p>“Lix, go with Hyunjin, he knows where the cargo is. Jeoginnie, go with them but stay distant till it’s <em>time</em>.”</p><p>Both men nod and Felix takes Hyunjin’s hand, “nice to see you again.”</p><p>---</p><p><em>Sweet Jesus</em>, Hyunjin doesn’t want to make Jeongin mad at all, ever. He’s capable of killing men only with a stare, but at least him and Felix didn’t have to do much work.</p><p>Chan took care of the rest – apparently Changbin found him and told him. It was a little mess, Hyunjin still can’t wrap his mind around the details, just pirates moving around and Felix’s hand pulling him down to hide at some point before everything ceased and no more shots were heard.</p><p>He didn’t have time to see Chan, and as Felix tells him when they are finally on the deck and ready to sail already, he won’t see him now because he needs to discuss first with Seungmin and Jisung about some important things.</p><p>Hyunjin missed Chan the most, he can’t lie to himself, his thoughts were on him most of the times. The ship is not that different, but the others seem to have a new light. It’s like he feels more... accepted?</p><p>He’s not sure.</p><p>“Thanks.” Minho sits next to him and Hyunjin’s ripped from his thoughts right away. He didn’t even notice him there.</p><p>“It’s fine, I had free time.”</p><p>It’s the truth, but a tiny lie too. He’s been doing only that, he didn’t even eat or sleep properly.</p><p>“Want a kiss as a ‘thank you’?”</p><p>Hyunjin gulps.</p><p>He knows he’s teasing, but he can’t help thinking about it a little.</p><p>He shakes the thoughts off, scoffing instead, “I don’t need it.”</p><p>“Insufferable.”</p><p>“Minho, let him be.” Changbin comments and Hyunjin looks up at the other pirate.</p><p>Changbin didn’t really speak to him, he’s been by himself mostly, but he now looks at him grinning.</p><p>His hand pats his shoulder lightly, “Chan said to wait for him in his cabin.”</p><p>Minho pulls Hyunjin closer by his wrist, inspecting his face and hair.</p><p>“You took care of it.” Minho says simply, his face pretty relaxed and Hyunjin looks at him like he never saw his face before. Up close at least. He’s so breathtaking, Minho is such a beautiful man.</p><p>Hyunjin likes the ribbon, it’s so pretty, it’s made of such delicate material and it ties his hair up beautifully, but he won’t tell Minho he basically took it off a couple time because he was scared to get it dirty. He probably shouldn’t care that much, but Minho gave it to him, and that’s an enough explanation.</p><p>“Of course, I like it.”</p><p>“Hm.” Minho grunts, more to himself than to him and Hyunjin looks at his face in confusion.</p><p>“He meant you look pretty.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Minho curses at Changbin and then looks down, letting out a nervous sound Hyunjin doesn’t quite know how to define.</p><p>“Don’t you have better stuff to do?” Minho asks the other pirate, leaning on the wood.</p><p>“Annoying you is a delight, but also I have to wait for Chan first.”</p><p>Minho scoffs, smiling in a way Hyunjin finds it kind of cute.</p><p>“Bring him to the cabin, I’ll look for some clothes from Jisung and bring some water to let him clean himself.”</p><p>Minho says getting up suddenly, Hyunjin’s eyes on him all the time.</p><p>Minho’s shoulders look so board now that he looks at them, and he somehow wants to know that it feels like to get to lean his head on one of them.</p><p>Changbin helps Hyunjin stand up and he follows the pirate to the familiar place he first slept in. With the door closed, Changbin takes a look at Hyunjin’s face when he sits on the solitary chair.</p><p>Hyunjin takes off the strings of the chemise, a little sorry he ended up ruining it and Changbin observes him by the door.</p><p>“My stuff looks good on you, but a little big.” He laughs, folded arms to his chest.</p><p>So it’s his... he didn’t know.</p><p>“Sorry I ruined it.”</p><p>“Who cares.”</p><p>Minho enters with a bucket and some different clothes, this time the chemise looks shorter in sleeves and with a big v shaped neck, a lot more strings to tie.</p><p>“Chan is back, he asked for you.” Minho says and Changbin gets moving without adding anything else.</p><p>Chan is back.</p><p>Hyunjin wants to see him. So bad.</p><p>Minho walks slowly, reaching for some strings to help him pull the chemise down. Hyunjin lets him do, and the memory of Chan doing the same makes him almost blush.</p><p>“This looks pretty big on you.”</p><p>Yes, pretty big for him to feel protected in it. Somehow, he only took his pants down sleeping those nights at the brothel – if two half nights could count as complete – so he could sleep only with that blouse on, and he liked that.</p><p>“Don’t make that sad face, it can be washed, the hell!”</p><p>When Hyunjin was finally in his undershirt, Minho takes two steps backwards, looking at his body up and down.</p><p>“I guess you can do it by yourself from here, unless you’re hurt.”</p><p>That’s so strange, Hyunjin’s not used to this tone, to him speaking normally.</p><p>Is he pitying or something?</p><p>Minho is sweet somehow, it’s such a contrast that Hyunjin doesn’t know what to think of him anymore.</p><p>Hyunjin shakes his head, not really looking him in the eyes.</p><p>“Ok then, I need to speak to Chan first so you have some time for yourself.” Minho turns around, but before opening the door he stops again and tilts his head to look at him one last time.</p><p>“Stop acting like this, only because I was diffident doesn’t mean I hate you.”</p><p>This said he opens the door and disappears before Hyunjin can say anything else.</p><p>Minho is a damn mystery, everyone there is. As he washes his body with the wet cloth, he thinks about the first time he found himself naked in there, how it was pitch dark, how Chan’s voice sounded the nights after and how funny and sweet Felix was.</p><p>Then, when the chemise is on – it’s really short for sure, it almost shows his belly button – he considers if to change the pants too. They are pretty ok, strangely they didn’t get that ruined, but maybe a change is a good idea, although that pair Minho brought him seem to be definitely too short for him.</p><p>Before he can decide, he hears a familiar voice outside the door.</p><p>
  <em>Chan.</em>
</p><p>And Minho’s voice calling him.</p><p>Hyunjin leans on the door to hear them better.</p><p>“We are lucky we took it back.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>Hyunjin hears Minho scoff in that annoyed way he does.</p><p>“You don’t even care.”</p><p>“Min, you know it’s not true.”</p><p>“You care so much about him, Chan. Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I just do.”</p><p>Hyunjin inhales sharply, he doesn’t know what to think.</p><p>“Cut the crap, <em>captain</em>.”</p><p>“I cared about you too that day, and Jeongin.”</p><p>“I trust you, I can get used to this, but it will take a while.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>That seems to explain why Minho seems to act differently, he’s trying to get used to him on the vessel.</p><p>“I don’t know what his intentions are, but knowing the crown, they won’t stop until all governors are under their rule so we can’t stay in the same place for long.”</p><p>Hyunjin heard about that while on the island, everyone there is scared the Army is about to come there too, they won’t let pirates keep their dominance on the oceans and everything in there.</p><p>“You enjoy his company here.”</p><p>“Don’t try to fool me, you do too.” Chan laughs.</p><p>“Such accusations!” Minho makes a dramatic gesture, offended.</p><p>“It’s his choice, I won’t force him to stay here.”</p><p>“Would you like to have him here?”</p><p>“Only if he wants, and if the others can get used to this.”</p><p>“Again, don’t call me an idiot, Chan,” Minho walks around and Hyunjin can’t see where he goes but he hears him less now, “you want for us to like him, to treat him as part of this family.”</p><p>“You’re under no obligation to.”</p><p>“I mean, I don’t have a big problem with him, Felix likes him, Seungmin is at least curious about him and so is Changbin, but you know...”</p><p>“Jisung’s not the one I am scared of.”</p><p>Jisung’s not the problem, Hyunjin knows there is one person there that doesn’t like newcomers.</p><p>“Jeonginnie might not like another person that reminds him of islands, he becomes iffy.”</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>That’s interesting.</p><p>Hyunjin shifts to hear them better, pressing his ear on the door.</p><p>“We’ll see, I don’t want to rush things, whatever Hyunjin wants most... if he wants me to drop him on yet another island, I will if it’s on our map.”</p><p>“Ok, but what do <em>you</em> want, Channie?”</p><p>“I want him part of this, I would love to see him more.”</p><p>
  <em>For real?</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin almost trips on his feet at that.</p><p>Chan wants him there, he didn’t say it just to talk last time, he really wants it.</p><p>“<em>Ha</em>, you like him!”</p><p>“Mind your business...”</p><p>Hyunjin can see that Chan hides his face in his hands, and his ears are red. Just like Hyunjin’s now. He tries not to overthink that, but <em>dammit</em> Hyunjin wants to know what his real intention is.</p><p>He knows everyone there has a quite interesting relationship – if fuckin at every hour in every place can be described as such – but he’s really curious how Chan sees him.</p><p>“Anyways, he asked for you when he came, so go see him.”</p><p>Hyunjin jumps from the door at that and hits the chair behind. He can hear Chan is approaching and he looks at the door, frozen in place. He’s about to see him again, he couldn’t wait to.</p><p>Chan enters to see him on the floor in front of him.</p><p>Hyunjin looks up at him and he feels his heart skip a beat. He doesn’t remember him this gorgeous, or maybe the really missed him.</p><p>Chan laughs a little and offers his hand to help him stand.</p><p>“Welcome back,” he says, not letting go of his hand and Hyunjin couldn’t care less, “can I get a hug or it’s too much?”</p><p>Careful as always.</p><p>“Totally, I’m glad to see you.”</p><p>Chan takes him close, holding him in place and his hands go to his back. Hyunjin pulls him closer. Hugs for him were always nothing, but Chan hugs like he means it, like he cares.</p><p>“Closer...” Hyunjin murmurs, he doesn’t even know why he says it out loud, but Chan’s grip on his hips tightens. Hyunjin likes it, likes to feel Chan wanting it, wanting him there, for him to stay.</p><p><em>God</em>, one week was truly what he needed to find himself so attracted to him, and although they didn’t share space all the time, it was the most enjoyable and now he wants it more, to never let go. Never give Chan the chance to let him go. Or probably running for two days straight made him even weaker to those soft eyes.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>He can’t keep himself quiet, Chan’s hands are under his arms and he lifts him up a little, looking him in the eyes for confirmation. Hyunjin nods and giggles when Chan kicks the chair in his way with his foot to sit on the bed with him in his lap.</p><p>“Missed me much?” Hyunjin teases, a hand in his hair like he passed it some days ago – that time when Chan was telling him how he got the vessel and Hyunjin still remembers how his eyes melted when Hyunjin’s hand reached for his hair and Chan just let him do.</p><p>Chan inverts their positions, getting Hyunjin under him and placing a hand on his pants.</p><p>For a moment, Hyunjin thinks Chan’s about to <em>finally</em> make a move on him – he’ll gladly open his legs for him right there – but then his hands move up, touching everywhere and... looking for something?</p><p>“Not as much as my rosary.”</p><p>Ah.</p><p>He forgot about that.</p><p>Hyunjin chuckles and takes Chan’s hand to guide it in his chemise, “good luck finding it.”</p><p>Chan caresses his soft skin slowly, taking the hand out after short time, making puppy eyes at him, “give it back, please.”</p><p>Hyunjin sighs and guides Chan’s hand to his pocket, but Chan presses harder than he should and Hyunjin is reminded about the scar still healing and hisses.</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” Chan asks, a little worried and taking the pendant, putting it on the table and pulling Hyunjin up a little by the shoulders.</p><p>The younger shakes his head.</p><p>Chan frowns, then his hand touches the belt. Hyunjin nods, letting him work the belt to peal down the pants slowly, revealing his hips and the scar still in the process of healing, dried blood around it. Chan traces it with his fingers and Hyunjin is surprised by how soft his hands feel, which is ridiculous, he knows his hands are calloused but Chan’s touch is featherlight.</p><p>“Did it hurt a lot?” Chan asks but he already knows the answer, Hyunjin only nods a little and looks away.</p><p>“Maybe you should change the pants, and like... let me take care of that a little better.”</p><p>So fucking careful.</p><p>“Sorry, I got a little reckless...”</p><p>“You are like that, I guess,” Chan laughs, taking his hand to help him get sitting properly, “I am glad you’re fine, wanna tell me what happened?”</p><p>
  <em>Home.</em>
</p><p>Why does Chan feel like home?</p><p>Hyunjin nods, getting up a little more.</p><p>---</p><p>Chan ended up asking for some details and before he could even realize it, he cleaned the wound and got into a new pair of pants – which this time are Chan’s, he guesses – and he somehow has fallen asleep talking to the captain.</p><p>He hoped to wake up in Chan’s arms, but the bed is cold, except for the place he’s sleeping in, and the cabin is empty as well.</p><p>Probably he needed to take care of some things.</p><p>He slowly moves up the bed, a little dizzy and it seems to be dark outside, only a tiny light of a candle on the desk. He doesn’t know how much time he slept.</p><p>The door opens before he can even be up completely and Changbin gets in.</p><p>“Good to know you’re awake, wanna come with me?”</p><p>Hyunjin looks at him and tilts his head, some of his long strands covering his eyes.</p><p>“Chan needs to speak to you.”</p><p>Maybe the captain needs to ask him some questions?</p><p>Hyunjin follows Changbin down some stairs – it’s the first time he sees so many new doors down there – till they arrive to one in which he can see Chan and Minho talking around a big table full of maps.</p><p>His questions find answers the moment Chan makes him sit and Minho’s eyes burry through him, like he’s trying to read him.</p><p>Basically, what Hyunjin understood from all it is that they have to change course and it’s gonna get difficult to stop somewhere which means they first have to retrieve their cargo from another island and present to a congress in the future because the Army is gaining control over the islands.</p><p>Which means that first of all, he cannot stay on an island soon enough, and two, he will probably never see them again if he decides to stop somewhere, including the fact he will probably be in constant danger.</p><p>For the congress part, he didn’t understand much since Minho and Chan kept going back and forth about it, but not really speaking to him.</p><p>“My point is, Hyunjin,” Minho sighs, turning to him, “you have to choose if to stay here, because at the moment we don’t really have many options.”</p><p>Hyunjin looks at him and then at Chan.</p><p>“We don’t usually discuss this without the others, but let’s say that was settled already.” Chan says, scratching his head.</p><p>“Felix can make it just fine, but we needed to talk to you, because this–”</p><p>“Do you want me to stay, Chan?” Hyunjin cuts Changbin off to look at the captain, eyes locking for a</p><p>moment and Hyunjin could lose himself in those irises.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb,” Minho bugs in, “I know you heard us speaking the other day.”</p><p>The two look down at that, Chan’s ears reddening.</p><p>Changbin laughs loudly, pounding the table with his fist, almost tripping over his chair.</p><p>“Bin, shut up, you’re making our captain feel shy.” Minho teases, but he’s biting back his laughter as well.</p><p>“I-I’ll stay.” Hyunjin stammers and Changbin stops, letting out a long whistle after.</p><p>“I don’t want the others to have a problem with me here, though.” He adds, looking at them again.</p><p>“That’s not that difficult to manage, I’m sure you’re not dumb enough to rile Jeongin up.”</p><p>As if, Jeongin intimidates him, even though he’s curious about him.</p><p>“I won’t go into the details but, he won’t be <em>that</em> difficult.” Chan opens his mouth to speak, his voice a little strained as he coughs, Hyunjin doesn’t know why.</p><p>“Let’s say, he’s pretty calm if you don’t provoke him.” Changbin adds.</p><p>“You stayed a week, some more time won’t be that bad.” Minho says as well, standing and stretching his limbs. He probably didn’t get any sleep, Hyunjin deduces by his long face and dark eye bags.</p><p>“Ok then, this is settled.” Chan stands as well.</p><p>Minho gives him a look and then goes behind Hyunjin, hands on both of his shoulders while leaning in, “your hair is pretty like this.” He whispers next to his ear, moving some strands from his nape and blowing there teasingly.</p><p>Hyunjin almost jumps from his chair, covering his ear, face completely flushed. It’s not even the first time it happens, Minho must enjoy playing like this.</p><p>“T-thanks.”</p><p>“If you have nothing to do, you know where my cabin is.” He winks and gets moving, rapidly running up the stairs.</p><p>Hyunjin looks in his direction with a confused frown, not knowing what to think.</p><p>“What was that?” Hyunjin asks to himself, but his mouth moves so he probably says that out loud.</p><p>He hears Chan chuckle and put some maps away.</p><p>“His dumb way to flirt, let’s go, it’s almost dawn.” Changbin gets up from his place too, helping Chan with the maps.</p><p>“We’ll be moving east for once, staying away from dangerous waters and making our way back once we’re sure the Army is south.”</p><p>Hyunjin looks at Chan explaining something to Changbin and he’s suddenly hit by the realization.</p><p>He agreed to stay there. He’ll probably have to learn more about how to command the vessel as well.</p><p>His world really came crushing when his island got invaded.</p><p>And although he doesn’t feel disappointed in staying there, he feels stuck.</p><p>---</p><p>It seems to work staying there somehow, mostly because the others ignore him if not for some works on the vessel.</p><p>They have a long way to go, and luckily the ocean is calm most days and nights, but it’s a lot of work to do, from sudden reparations to keep the wheel steady and a course straight.</p><p>Changbin, Hyunjin doesn’t know why, takes care of him a lot. He keeps asking for him in every situation, keeps giving him stuff to do and teaching him how to do it. Operating the ship doesn’t seem so difficult when Changbin does it.</p><p>Hyunjin also gets to find out about them little by little with time and everyone is interesting in his own way.</p><p>Changbin is a good fist fighter, and improvises with everything, he’d be able to open a skull in half with less than a kitchen knife, and Hyunjin is equally fascinated and scared by his skills. He likes to cook, strange activity for a pirate – not that Hyunjin knows what pirates usually do, but he didn’t imagine this of all, them being calm and minding their business if unprovoked.</p><p>It must be the wind changing. Chan told him about how it feels like an era is ending, and they will soon not have a place to be or the freedom to sail.</p><p>If Changbin spends his time teaching him how to fight better – insisting he needs to know a couple things to affine his theft skills – Chan dedicates him a different kind of attention, and Felix as well. Nothing that Hyunjin wouldn't love to do (which would be fuck around and release some tension after all this time) but mostly talk about nothing and sleep safely at night, which is gratifying in its own way.</p><p>Chan is always sweet to him, he tells him a lot of stories, a lot of places he’s seen and things he’s done, and Felix is with them almost all those times. Felix is cute in a way Hyunjin can’t describe. He’s caring and huggable and asks him to bath together and have a drink only the two of them. If he’s not the type to talk too much, Chan is the opposite.</p><p>These two make Hyunjin’s mind go places, especially because since he’s been there, the games they do with each other don’t cease at all, so it’s easy to find Chan steal a kiss to take back whatever any of them – Minho mostly it seems, but Hyunjin swears to have seen Jeongin do it as well – take from his cabin or his pocket.</p><p>Hyunjin’s still tempted to do as well, he kind of did with Chan but didn’t get a kiss in return. Maybe he’s cautious, or maybe he’s not interested in that way, but again he heard him speak with Minho that day.</p><p>Confused.</p><p>That’s what he feels living there.</p><p>If they really are just <em>tiny</em> <em>fish</em> then for sure he doesn’t want to know what big ones look like. Probably those ignore the codes, ignore common sense, safety. Some time ago, he thought Jeongin gave off those vibes, but now that’s not the case, even after seeing with his eyes how he tortured that man that stole their cargo. Protecting what’s theirs and their family, that’s what he did. May be cruel, but Hyunjin could totally understand.</p><p>Chan insists that they are a family, they are together because no one wanted them and now that’s all Chan’s got.</p><p>The others seem ok with him being part of their world, but Hyunjin knows he’s not part of the family. Not that he expects himself to be, he can totally understand them being diffident.</p><p>Although it feels different every single day that passes.</p><p>Minho is one of those that he didn’t expect to act so teasingly, and kind of soft with him, like he could accept him there. The words he heard last time are in his brain all day and night. Minho doesn’t care if he’s there, but he also doesn’t seem to hate the idea of him staying in his place, nor sharing space. He’s playful, and he keeps asking for kisses when he’s drunk. Hyunjin would lie to himself if he said he didn’t think about it more than he cares to admit.</p><p>He’s curious what he tastes like, and he might end up surrendering to that impulse and crush their lips together. Just to see how he may react. It should be fun, but Hyunjin thinks it’s not worth it.</p><p>If he’ll end up kissing someone, probably it will happen to be Chan or Felix, because they have that soft gentle touch that make him melt and feel safe. He’s never felt like this with anyone ever.</p><p>But Changbin is slowly taking some space in his head. It may be the time he pinned him down on the deck when he showed him how to fight with the sail cords, or the time he patted his head when he tasted the food he was making under his watching eyes; Hyunjin isn’t sure, but Changbin is slowly getting under his skin.</p><p>When he’s with him, the others don’t protest much about Hyunjin being there. Jeongin seems to be ok with him sitting there eating and at least Seungmin stops staring at him.</p><p>Chan told him that it’s because Seungmin is curious about him, Hyunjin doesn’t really understand why.</p><p>Like he doesn’t understand Jisung.</p><p>Felix told him about Jisung but Hyunjin learned it via experience: he is a knowledgeable sort of man. He craves to know, he’s always with a book under his arm – and Hyunjin saw him read with Minho and Seungmin several times too – and he has always something to say. He’s clever, and Hyunjin kind of admires him for that. Hyunjin likes books as well, even if he’s a poor reader and can’t focus on written words too much.</p><p>Jisung’s into a lot of stuff, especially old things, Hyunjin can observe. What Minho finds interesting, which are shiny jewels and pretty things that sparkle, Jisung finds boring. He deduces Jisung is always in his library cabin, a place Hyunjin has not seen if not from afar. He probably reads a lot judging by all the random things he says all the time. He’s like an information prompter and he always comes up with different ideas. Jisung’s a strategist and Hyunjin is now interested in what he likes. He locks the cabin too when he gets out the door, maybe no one tried to steal a book from him yet.</p><p>Hyunjin likes to observe them, his eyes capture details about them and that way, he knows how to behave with everyone in a different way.</p><p>Chan and Felix are easy to talk to, they have a pretty calm aura, easy to deal with. Changbin’s not that far from this, but he’s more into playful things and caring. Minho is a teasing son of a bitch, and Hyunjin must admit he slowly takes a liking of the pirate. He’s actually someone he can speak to, and extremely touchy, but Hyunjin doesn’t mind. Jisung is the type to chatter with, he runs his mouth every fucking day and night about books, about god, about whatever he’s been reading. Seungmin and Jeongin seem unapproachable, but they actually don’t reject him if he’s near them, which starts to make Hyunjin think a lot.</p><p>They are warming up to him being there?</p><p>Hyunjin is again, as always, not quite sure.</p><p>---</p><p>He decides to take the risk and play their game. Hyunjin doesn’t really know why, maybe it's because Changbin has been encouraging him a couple times, or he just wants to see how it goes. The temptation to steal Chan’s rosary is there, but he opts for someone else this time.</p><p>This cannot really justify how he ended up spying on Changbin changing in his cabin – the pirate told him to wait in the kitchen but Hyunjin’s too curious – and see him flexing his arms in the mirror. Speaking of that, the mirror looks quite richly decorated, he saw them long ago and usually they are stolen from fancy houses and sold at big prices, he wonders where do they have that from. That style of decoration is typically aristocratic, French or Spanish inspiration most definitely. The fact that all those architectural influences came to some islands forgotten by god says a lot about the Crown’s ambition. This is only the beginning.</p><p>Changbin’s blouse is a loose one, a clear color he has not seen him have on untill now, he usually dresses in more fit black or brown blouses. He looks beautiful, Hyunjin won’t stop staring at the V shape on his chest. And with that usual brown leather vest that dresses him perfectly... Hyunjin knows he is pretty attractive, but this is definitely on another level.</p><p>And he usually has the same earring, well, not anymore because Hyunjin’s eye can’t resist the shiny metal and his hands moves quickly to take it.</p><p>But his giggles when he turns to run away alert Changbin who moves quick as well.</p><p>So now he’s basically on the deck, giggling and hiding – he’s been busted by Jisung opening the door of Chan’s cabin and he laughed at him for thinking he can escape Changbin but didn’t make much fuss about the <em>game</em> he basically included himself into – around but he ends up bumping into Seungmin and Minho making out lean on the edge of a window of some sort so he stops.</p><p>“If you took something from Jisung, I’m praying for you.” Minho scoffs, hand still pulling at Seungmin’s hair under him.</p><p>The other elbows him in the stomach, hiding his face in his neck and Minho only laughs at that.</p><p>“Not Jisung.” Hyunjin shakes his head, trying to not think of playing with him just now.</p><p>It’s actually his fault if he’ll end up having the confidence to do it, because Jisung keeps giving him so much attention, always talking to him and asking questions about the island he’s lived on.</p><p>“Good luck then.” Minho shrugs, taking Seungmin up the window and closing it shut in Hyunjin’s face.</p><p>He turns in the opposite direction, still laughing to himself at how he ended up doing this and how some of them seem to not care.</p><p>It makes his heart flutter; did they really grow to accept him? Or like, leave him do, just like that?</p><p>Chan probably told them to... or maybe not?</p><p>Is it really that common in here to just play like this?</p><p>“Gotta admit I didn’t think you had the guts to do it.”</p><p>Hyunjin shrieks, the hand on his shoulder gripping it hard and keeping him in place.</p><p>Hyunjin doesn’t makes in time to turn to see him that Changbin pushes him on the wall of a cabin, face pressed on the wood and one hand behind his back, twisted enough to not be able to move it but not enough to hurt.</p><p>Changbin is really amazing, and his hands keeping him in place are hot.</p><p>“Wanna show me what you have in that hand?” Changbin murmurs at his ear, lips softly brushing against its shell. Hyunjin can feel him smiling on his skin and the puff of air tickling his neck.</p><p>“You can see for yourself.”</p><p>Changbin’s grin grows, pressing him harder and the hand on his wrist moves slightly up to his arm.</p><p>“The other one, don’t try to fool me.”</p><p>Despite his grips gets tighter, his voice is pretty steady, not leaving it space for harsh words.</p><p>Hyunjin can’t hide how the roughness makes his blood go other places, but he manages to scoff and move in his hold to free his hand and get face to face with the pirate, back completely pressed on the wall.</p><p>“Look for it yourself.” He shows both hands to him, palms going to his chest, eyes in his.</p><p>Hyunjin’s pretty sure it’s not even tension what he feels now, it’s a different kind of thing, it’s like Hyunjin wants a reaction out of him, like he always did with Minho and the pirate did back. And still does.</p><p>“Hyunjin, what do you want in exchange for that?”</p><p>The game is really coming to an end that quickly... Hyunjin has to admit it’s a little disappointing.</p><p>“What can you give me?”</p><p>Changbin bites his lip, eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes again.</p><p>Hyunjin knows the answer already, but he wants to make him say it.</p><p>“Not much, I guess I can give you the same I give the others...” Changbin cocks an eyebrow.</p><p>It’s not a question, but he wants the confirmation.</p><p>Another cautious man.</p><p>Hyunjin loves it.</p><p>The others... he’s being treated by Changbin – and Chan as well of course – as <em>another</em> one.</p><p>Another one of them.</p><p>This threatens to make his head spin.</p><p>“I want that.” Hyunjin’s hands move to his shoulders and only when his fingers touch his neck, Changbin dives in to <em>finally</em> take his lips.</p><p><em>Shit</em>, it’s been a while since Hyunjin kissed someone.</p><p>Changbin tastes of spices, Hyunjin doesn’t know what kind, but he wants to mouth at his lips. His hands keep him still, but now one of them is slowly going to his face to cup his cheek and deepen the kiss in one go.</p><p>It’s suffocating in a good way, like he can’t get enough and he hopes to never have enough, to always come back for more.</p><p>Changbin testes the waters, his tongue exploring his mouth and his fingers are in his hair. Hyunjin’s hands are around his neck, slowly pulling him closer.</p><p>And when Hyunjin thought that Changbin was about to lift him up and go somewhere else, the door of the cabin opens and Chan tilts his head to them, taken aback by the view.</p><p>Both stop, but while Hyunjin looks at him a little suspicious, wondering what his reaction would be, Changbin only laughs softly.</p><p>Chan looks at them both, his first shocked expression being replaced with a fond smile.</p><p>“Did I interrupt?”</p><p>“Taking my earring back.” Changbin shows Chan the jewel he took from Hyunjin’s pocket just now and then winks at Hyunjin one last time, before turning around and walking, whistling to himself.</p><p>Hyunjin is still a little lost in his head, still tasting the kiss on his lips.</p><p>Chan leans his shoulder on the cabin’s wall, looking at him a little amused.</p><p>“Want a drink?” He asks to get Hyunjin’s attention.</p><p>A drink should be good.</p><p>With the captain.</p><p>Hyunjin nods, his fingers on his lips.</p><p>Chan sits down, back on the wood and passes him the bottle, patting the place next to him to encourage Hyunjin to sit as well.</p><p>The younger complies, crossing his legs close to his chest and untying the ribbon, letting his hair fall down, the other hand reaching for the rum.</p><p>“That was actually something.” Chan looks at him with the corner of his eye.</p><p>“You like it.” Hyunjin deadpans after drinking, licking his lips.</p><p>He knows he’s right, Chan spurs him to do it, he always keeps looking for his eyes every time someone takes something of his, or when he sees some of them just running after each other.</p><p>“This game?”</p><p>“Hm.” Hyunjin takes another long sip of the rum.</p><p>“A lot, glad you are having fun.” Chan says, ruffling his hair.</p><p>His fingers linger on some strands, his long hair falling on his shoulders now.</p><p>He leans in Chan’s touch, closing his eyes and letting the bottle down.</p><p>“You’re getting used to it.” Chan bites back a snort.</p><p>“Your touch?”</p><p>“I meant staying on board, but yeah that as well.” Chan laughs this time, a soft giggle that Hyunjin wants to hear more.</p><p>“It’s not that bad...” he admits, head slowly falling on his shoulder.</p><p>The sea is calm, wind is quiet and his heart beats hard in his chest.</p><p>Chan keeps passing his hand on his scalp, slowly slipping to his nape. He feels how he relaxes as well, how he exhales and lets his hand go down to his back.</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>Hyunjin doesn’t want to make a move on him, but maybe he should, since Chan is so cautious with him.</p><p>---</p><p>Hyunjin’s happy to see Changbin play with him a couple times more after that.</p><p>He took advantage of him sleeping to take his notebook one time. He swears he didn’t open it – else he’ll ask so many questions Hyunjin doesn’t even want to think of it – and Hyunjin kissed him hard in front of everyone that day.</p><p>He won’t lie, it was fun. And Jisung’s loud scream at it even more.</p><p>Although Chan tries to play the game as well, it seems that he gets pretty busy with the others targeting him more than anyone.</p><p>It’s because he’s the captain, or are there any ulterior motives?</p><p>Hyunjin is curious what will happen if he did as well, but Changbin is enough fun anyways.</p><p>They grow so close Hyunjin doesn’t really know when it happens, but he ended up sleeping in his bed one night – which makes him a little sad the pirate didn’t propose something else that night.</p><p>They are even sitting next to each other and eating, not really paying attention to their surroundings. Then an idea pops in Hyunjin’s head.</p><p>The other day, Changbin took his dagger from his bag and played with it in front of him, Hyunjin promised him he’ll regret it. And now it’s his chance.</p><p>Changbin is busy getting wasted so it’s the perfect time to fall next to him, hands on his lap and before Changbin can even realize what is happening, Hyunjin hands work the belt off his high waisted pants and stands up, a smug grin on his face.</p><p>Changbin chokes on the rum, the action completely unexpected and the others stop talking, staring at the scene in front of them.</p><p>“I told you I’ll make you pay when you least expect it.” Hyunjin declares and Changbin is still gaping at him.</p><p>His eyes are focused on his hand but as he tries to reach for him, Hyunjin jumps away from him and turns around to get away from him.</p><p>“Nah, you won’t escape this once.” He sees Changbin standing and keeping his pants up, tying some edges together to keep them in place.</p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes shine, he wants to see what Changbin can do.</p><p>It’s too fun, it’s almost familiar.</p><p>And Hyunjin has to push back a bittersweet thought about it. He doesn’t even know when all that started to feel like <em>home</em>, such a good place for him to just stay. And it hurts in some kind of way.</p><p>Before moving to start running on the deck – where they usually end up in a playful fight that leaves Hyunjin breathless and curious to learn more from the pirate – he hears Jeongin’s slight chuckle and he slows in his steps, their eyes meeting for a brief second before Jeongin looks away.</p><p>This is interesting.</p><p>“Hyunjin!”</p><p>And this is fun.</p><p>So much it’s getting to his head.</p><p>Minho whistles, leaning back on the chair next to the captain, who as well can’t contain his laughter.</p><p>
  <em>Too fun.</em>
</p><p>He turns the corner and disappears up the stairs, the others laughing at Changbin running after him.</p><p>The waves are quietly moving the vessel in its direction and the sky is clear. It’s like the first time he got on board, but with less smoke and emotional weight.</p><p>He sits down, waiting for Changbin to move, he doesn’t know why he’s taking so long.</p><p>His back touches the cold metal corners on the barrels, a little pointy at the extremities. He looks up, his hair falling on his forehead and the soft wind moving it from his neck to his face.</p><p>It’s relaxing, he hears the laughters of the others inside the cabin, he wonders if he can call this sensation familiar.</p><p>It reminds him of something he didn’t quite live, a nostalgic feeling of something he didn’t have in his life. But it’s like a lifetime, like he’s been craving to be there, although he never thought he’ll end up like that.</p><p>“That was creative, not gonna lie.” Changbin’s voice disrupts him thoughts and he finds himself being pushed down on the deck floor, Changbin straddling him with his thighs, pelvis flopping on his basically.</p><p>That’s such a view, Hyunjin looks up and he can’t help the corners of his mouth lifting in a sort of content smile.</p><p>Changbin is so warm, it’s endearing to spend time with him, to have him teach things, to guide him in his actions, from how to furl the sails when they will dock the ship again, to how to use the right spices in a meal.</p><p>“The price is higher for this one.” Hyunjin says, trying to sit up on his elbows, but failing when Changbin’s hand pushes him back down.</p><p>The pirate leans on him, his lips one inch away from his.</p><p>“I imagined.” Changbin says on his lips and Hyunjin wants only for him to finally kiss him properly.</p><p>As his lips press slowly on Hyunjin’s soft pillowy ones, he takes something from the pocket. Then, with the same hand, he lifts Hyunjin’s head and pulls at his hair just enough for him to realize what he’s doing.</p><p>He detaches to look at the pirate, eyes narrowed.</p><p>“You should ask Felix to cut this hair, it’s getting so long.” Changbin’s fingers caress his neck softly, taking one long strand and roll it around his index.</p><p>“It suits me.” Hyunjin manages to finally lift his upper body and balance on one elbow, while Changbin’s both hands go now to his hair and seem to tie it together.</p><p>“Definitely, but you can’t see decently, man.”</p><p>Changbin is <em>definitely</em> tying his hair now, but Hyunjin doesn’t make it in time to see with what.</p><p>“Here,” Changbin pecks his lips one last time, hands still in his hair, “it looks pretty on you.”</p><p>“A kiss was actually enough...” Hyunjin frowns, his fingers touching the long material and it’s blue, with strange and intricated patterns that shine in the moonlight.</p><p>He’s glad to have another ribbon now, Minho’s has been around his belt because he likes the shiny material around his hips.</p><p>“...but thank you, I love it.”</p><p>Changbin gives him another quick kiss on the bottom lip, lingering on it just a little more this time.</p><p>“Take both.” Changbin winks.</p><p>Hyunjin looks at him and then the full moon that seems to stay on Changbin’s shoulder.</p><p>He doesn’t feel like doing much if not laugh.</p><p>It’s been too much since he decided to stay, and he’s now sure he doesn’t want to be anywhere else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From the next chapter, we'll probably go to Explicit rating.<br/>Hope u enjoyed.<br/>Here's my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Hana_Hana">cc</a> and <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/mnhosuzuran">twitter</a> if u want to scream at me or ask anything u dont want to here in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>